Cenário DCXVI - Age of Empires I
Meu pai fez 2 cópias de Age of Empires I traduzidas para o português. Por muitos motivos, minha família mudava muito de casa. Isso só foi parar quando cheguei aos 14 anos, há 1 ano, mais ou menos. Bem, por causa de tantas mudanças, muitas coisas como brinquedos e jogos foram se perdendo, inclusive as cópias de Age of Empires. Alguns dias atrás, meus pais tinham saído com uns amigos e eu fiquei sozinho em casa. Como era de dia, passei a maior parte do tempo no Facebook, assistindo TV e jogando Team Fortress 2, como de costume. Quando anoiteceu, eu estava muito entediado. Não tinha nada para fazer no computador e nada para assistir. Eu estava na cozinha procurando algo para comer, e vi a porta que leva ao porão da casa. Eu não costumo ir muito ao porão, principalmente por que é escuro e cheio de coisas velhas, mas como não tinha nada para fazer, abri a porta e desci as escadas. Liguei a luz e vi muitas caixas empoeiradas, coisas quebradas, etc. Fui para perto da caixa onde tinha jogos velhos de computador e procurei por algum jogo. Os únicos bons que achei foram Duke Nukem e Doom, que não jogava fazia anos. Procurando mais algum jogo, achei uma das cópias de Age of Empires I. Imediatamente memórias e muita nostalgia vieram na minha mente. Fiquei tão feliz que larguei os outros jogos no porão, subi imediatamente a escada e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Eu achava que tinha perdido todas as cópias do jogo nas mudanças e só queria jogar mais uma partida. Eu instalei o jogo. Demorou mais que o normal, mas não liguei para isso. Quando abri o jogo, fui direto para a opção "Mapa Aleatório" e comecei uma partida. Nem liguei em definir alianças ou cores da minha tribo. Nada de anormal, depois que venci a partida eu fui criar um cenário. Eu gostava muito de criar cenários com histórias e tutoriais, achando que um dia alguém iria joga-los. Quando fui salvar o cenário, me deparei com uma coisa estranha. Além dos cenários que já vinham com o jogo, tinha um que eu não lembrava de tê-lo visto antes. Seu nome era "DCXVI". Será que foi eu que criei? pensei, mas logo lembrei que os cenários que eu criava ficavam armazenados no computador, e não no CD do jogo. Eu salvei o meu cenário e fui jogar o outro com nome estranho. Foi aí que as coisas ficaram estranhas. O jogo começou. Eu era um cavaleiro da idade do bronze, porém na idade da pedra, e estava dentro de uma espécie de corredor, feito por dois penhascos. Eu fui para baixo, que era a única direção que eu conseguia ir. Quando clicava para andar, o cavaleiro não fazia nenhum som, nem de um cavalo galopando; não tinha música de fundo, e o que eu conseguia ver no topo dos penhascos eram corpos de animais mortos. Parecia que tinha mais sangue escorrendo de seus corpos, e alguns se mexiam um pouco, parecendo estarem sofrendo com algum tipo de dor. A barra de opções, onde aparecem os comandos de "agrupar", "guardar", "construir" e etc. não mostrava nenhuma civilização; era apenas uma barra cinza-claro, parecida com a cor quando é da civilização grega. Chegando no final do corredor, encontrei 2 bandeiras vermelhas e fortificações que vinham do penhasco e pareciam contornar uma cidade. Eu tive que destruir uma delas para conseguir entrar na cidade, o que demorou muito. Eu entrei na cidade. As casas eram da civilização grega na idade do ferro e estavam pegando fogo, mas não faziam nenhum barulho. Um largo caminho de paralelepípedos apareceu, indo para a direita. Eu segui o caminho. Quanto mais eu continuava, pior ficava. No começo eram só casas pegando fogo. Depois apareceram esqueletos carbonizados perto delas. Em seguida, corpos de aldeões mortos, escorrendo muito sangue, esmagados por destroços de casas, armazéns e outras construções. Dava para ouvir até alguns murmúrios e soluços bem baixinhos. De repente, avistei uma torre. Imediatamente parei, achando que ela me atacaria. Quando percebi que não, eu cliquei no botão para ver as diplomacias. Eram no total 3 times: "Você", que era eu, da cor azul; um time sem nome, que era vermelho; e "Ele", que era... preto?! Mas não tem time preto no jogo! eu pensei naquela hora. Não tinha nada falando se eramos aliados ou inimigos. Fiquei com muito medo. Vi a hora. Eram 21:00. Meus pais voltariam provavelmente de madrugada, por volta das 2:00. Se eu fechasse o jogo, ficaria com tédio e sem nada para fazer, então continuei. Quando me aproximei mais da torre, um grito horrendo, extremamente alto e distorcido pôde ser ouvido. Quase joguei meu headset na tela do PC. Meu coração batia muito rápido, fiquei até com um pouco de falta de ar, mas continuei olhando para o jogo. Logo após o grito, um soldado espada larga se jogou da torre. Quando ele atingiu o chão, eu ouvi o barulho de seu pescoço quebrando, e saiu muito sangue de sua cabeça. O meu cavaleiro só observava. Eu não conseguia controlá-lo. Apenas quando o sangue tocou o casco do meu cavalo que eu finalmente consegui fazê-lo andar. Eu continuei seguindo o caminho, enquanto a paisagem ficava cada vez mais mórbida e sangrenta enquanto eu continuava. Intestinos, corpos mutilados de soldados e aldeões, pessoas crucificadas e sendo torturadas por soldados de preto. Continuei andando. Eu queria parar e destruir logo aquele CD e nunca mais jogar Age of Empires, mas eu também queria saber o final do cenário. As gramas estavam vermelhas e as areias pretas; o caminho de paralelepípedos começava a ficar ensanguentado. Percebi que as pessoas de antes estavam me seguindo, com uma velocidade mais rápida que o normal. Cliquei várias vezes para a direita, com medo de que elas me alcançassem. Uma música distorcida e muito estranha começou a tocar. Eu estava desesperado, fugindo o mais rápido que eu conseguia. Quando cheguei no centro do mapa, encontrei um templo Yamato preto, em perfeito estado, que, ao invés de água, era cercado por sangue. Os aldeões e soldados estavam quase me alcançando, quando meu cavaleiro parou em frente ao templo. Eles me cercaram e ficaram me encarando. Um monge saiu do templo, todo vestido de preto. Ele começou a me converter, fazendo aquele barulho clássico de "Wolololo". A multidão começou a se aproximar lentamente de mim. Meu cavaleiro olhou para baixo e ficou parado. Eles agarraram as pernas do meu cavalo e começaram a puxar. Um som de relincho e de carne rasgando começou a tocar, meu cavalo chorava, e finalmente suas pernas se rasgaram e encheram a multidão de sangue. Meu cavaleiro saiu do cavalo e foi em direção ao monge. Quando o monge o tocou, ele se ajoelhou e foi convertido para a cor vermelha. O cavalo se rasgou e de dentro dele saiu um demônio alto, com chifres pretos grandes e cor de pele bem avermelhada. Logo após dele aparecer, a mensagem "VOCÊ É O VENCEDOR!" apareceu na tela, com um som de choro e gritos de dor. Eu fui explorar o cenário quando a mensagem de vitória apareceu, movendo meu mouse. Era uma verdadeira visão do inferno. Cheio de demônios torturando humanos e pessoas devorando outras; o mar era de sangue e cheio de corpos boiando; as casas e construções pegavam fogo e pessoas se jogavam de um penhasco enorme, que no final tinha corpos empilhados e ensanguentados, em cima de uma praia de areia preta. Cliquei para continuar e saí do jogo. Tirei o CD do meu computador e o quebrei no meio. Eram 21:50, tomei um leite e fui dormir, pensando muito no que tinha acontecido. Nas próximas 2 semanas tive pesadelos com o cenário DCXVI, suas coisas mórbidas e os gritos de tortura tão reais. Nunca mais joguei nenhum jogo relacionado com Age of Empires, e tenho medo até hoje de jogar sequer uma partida daquele jogo maldito. Quando contei aos meus pais, eles não acreditaram e me deixaram de castigo por ter quebrado o CD. Então quando você for jogar Age of Empires I, certifique-se de que não há um cenário denominado "DCXVI", e, se tiver, destrua o seu CD ou desinstale o jogo imediatamente. ~~ Categoria:Videogames Categoria:OC